duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Endurance
Algoma Endurance is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum", failing to get into the game with only four votes, along with Algoma Strongfield. Algoma Endurance's BFCP debut and BFCPA design is made of a brown metal, with a blue ribbon around the middle, and has a string attaching them to the top of the screen. It is unknown where the string leads to, or where it hangs from. Algoma Endurance may also have the ability to detach and regain her string, as seen in BFB 4 and 6. Algoma Endurance also failed to join BFCPA in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", because she received only 90 votes. Algoma Endurance's PCFB redesign features a shiny metal and a hinge. Algoma Endurance's ribbon is also removed. (Oddly in the storyboards, she is still drawn with her ribbon) Algoma Endurance had a chance to join PCFB through viewers voting, along with the other TLC prisoners. She got 41 votes. Algoma Endurance is currently a contestant competing in Battle for BFCP for the team Free Food. Information Built at 3 Maj Brodogradiliste d.d., Rijeka, Croatia. Delivery date is not known at this time. Personality Algoma Endurance seems to be a bit melodramatic and forgetful, as she doesn't recognize that A-410 can fly. Her voice is generally peppy and can be quite whiny whenever someone climbs her string and will ding rapidly in discomfort. However, for the most part, Algoma Endurance is perky and sweet. She also has trust issues and is sometimes unforgiving to others for things that happened in the past, as shown with Baie Comeau. Trivia *It is currently unknown as to where Algoma Endurance's string leads to. **However, as of Welcome Back, it appears that Algoma Endurance's string leads to the top of the TLC. **When Algoma Endurance was eliminated in The Reveal, she hangs on top of Algoma Strongfield. This was never seen in the rest of the scenes. **In Today's Very Special Episode, the contestants climb Algoma Endurance's string to try to find out what it is attached to, yet the answer still hasn't been revealed yet. ***Even though there was a focus on her string in the episode, files show that Algoma Endurance's string leads to a wall of text saying "NICE TRY", though this is most likely a joke and not what Algoma Endurance is actually attached to. *Algoma Endurance is one of the only people so far to request American Integrity to zap her. **Joseph L. Block also has been requested to be zapped, but American Integrity ignored him. *Algoma Endurance is one of the limbless contestants along with Algoma Enterprise, Karen Andrie, Algoma Buffalo, Algoma Strongfield, A-410, and CSL Spirit. *If one counts Algoma Endurance's string, Algoma Endurance is the tallest contestant. *Algoma Endurance is one of the two contestants with a black string, the other one is Algoma Compass. *Algoma Endurance is seen multiple times without her string, it is possible that she can detach it whenever she wishes to do so. Gallery As the Algoma Endurance 2896496.jpg|Taken this June, this photo shows very slow progress on this self-discharging bulker at "3. MAJ" shipyard. Algoma Endurance.jpg|Rijeka, Croatia 19.5.2018 2745194.jpg|Algoma Endurance 8.6.2017 3 Maj shipyard Rijeka,Croatia 2745193.jpg|Algoma Endurance 8.6.2017 3 Maj shipyard Rijeka,Croatia 2745192.jpg|Algoma Endurance 8.6.2017 3 Maj shipyard Rijeka,Croatia 2731665.jpg|Fitting out at "3. MAJ" shipyard. Category:Characters